


Sweet Dreams

by FizzyCustard



Series: Lucas Wolenczak x Fem!Lieutenant!Reader One Shots [4]
Category: seaQuest, seaQuest 2032 - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyCustard/pseuds/FizzyCustard
Summary: Lucas wakes one night after having a rather erotic dream about you. The next day he can’t face you and you wonder what on earth is going on. With a little help from Tony Piccolo, you soon get to know why Lucas has been acting the way he has, and you approach him about it.
Relationships: Lucas Wolenczak/Female Reader, Lucas Wolenczak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lucas Wolenczak x Fem!Lieutenant!Reader One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974067
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Dreams

Lucas woke suddenly, that all too familiar sensation between his legs. Oh, no! He rushed up out of bed, grabbed a clean pair of underpants, hobbled down the empty corridor, and disappeared into the men’s bathrooms. As he cleaned himself up, Lucas thought on the dream that had been swirling around his head only minutes ago. You, his best friend on board, but also his superior, had been straddling him and then the heat and passion had mounted between you both, causing Lucas to have to change his underwear.

Once back in bed, Lucas lay awake for a short time and stared blankly at the aqua tunnel next this bunk. Tony Piccolo, his bunk mate, had remained dead to the world, fast asleep beneath him on the lower bed. The swirling shapes of light and the various hues of blue in the water gradually helped Lucas drift back to sleep.

Once Lucas woke for duty, he was relieved to see that he’d had no more accidents.

Seeing you at breakfast made Lucas break out into a cold sweat. Maybe you were psychic? Maybe you could somehow see into his mind and know that he’d been having dirty dreams about you. The sway of your hips as you walked over to an empty table made him close his eyes and sigh in frustration. He followed on behind, beginning to grow nervous that the tray in his hands might slip out and spill onto the floor from the slimy surface of his sweaty palms.

“Morning,” you said cheerfully.

Lucas blushed, praying that you didn’t notice. “Um, yeah…good morning,” he replied, standing still for a moment to look at you. His blue gaze darted away from you, unable to hold eye contact. Then he sat down.

“You okay?” you asked, tucking into your cereal.

“Yeah, course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Lucas asked, rather defensively, as he began to shovel scrambled egg into his mouth and try not to look at you.

“Sorry,” you mumbled. You raised an eyebrow and then smiled as you saw Piccolo approach. “Morning, Tony,” you chirped.

“Mornin’, guys,” Piccolo said, sitting down next to Lucas, who was still holding his head down. “You okay, Luke?”

“Why is everyone asking if I’m okay? Yeah, I’m good. Can we talk about something else?” Lucas snapped.

You couldn’t help but react sharply to Lucas’ defensive and rather rude outburst. “Lucas, we’re only concerned about you. How would you be if no one bothered to ask how you are?”

“Look, I’m sorry,” Lucas whispered, then he looked up at you and added a sheepish and humiliated smile.

You were the first one of the leave the group of three and head off for duty. It was always your aim to get your favourite seat, which was next to Lucas. Then you liked to power up your console and check everything was operating properly. Piccolo and Lucas normally scraped in dead on time for their shift; you preferred to sit down and relax for a few minutes.

“Seriously, man, what’s up?” Piccolo asked Lucas, leaning across the table. “I’ve never heard you snap at her like that before. In fact, I think she’s the only person you’ve never raised your voice to or got sulky with.”

“I….” Lucas began. He looked around the mess hall, making sure that no one was close enough to be able to hear him. Then he leaned his elbows on the table and shifted his upper body across the table. “I had a dream about her last night….”

“What kind of dream we talkin’?

Lucas sighed. “Do I have to be any more specific than that? The typical dreams that teenagers have.”

“Oh,” Piccolo replied, grinning. “THAT kinda dream.”

“And, you know how it is, you dream about someone you know and then when you see them the next days….it feels awkward.”

“Not particularly, no.”

“Well, that’s you, Tony.”

Lucas sat down next to you on the bridge. He offered a weak smile and seemed to remain quiet for most of the morning. Even in the main brief at 11:00 with Captain Hudson in the Ward Room, he didn’t sit next to you like he normally did, and you looked on, upset by his change in behaviour. Had you done something to offend him? No matter how hard you racked your brains, you couldn’t come up with any idea at all how you could have bothered him in such a negative way that would have caused him to act like this.

After the brief, as everyone filed out, you pulled Piccolo aside. “Tony, what’s wrong with Lucas?” you asked once everyone had disappeared through the doors. “Surely you know something; he’s your bunk mate. You’re with him more in down time than anyone else is. I’m worried about him.”

“Are you sure you really want to know?” Piccolo asked, raising an eyebrow. “It’s so stupid, and even I don’t know why he’s reacted so badly.”

“What’s happened? Is he sulking over something I’ve said or done?”

Piccolo couldn’t help but chuckle. “Nothin’ like that. You’re good. He, umm….had a dream about you last night.”

“A dream?” you asked, looking at Piccolo in confusion. You placed your hand on your hip. “He had a dream about me and then acts as though he wants nothing to do with me?”

“He’s finding it embarrassing to talk to you. It was a wet dream.”

“Oh!” you exclaimed. It was in that moment that you became embarrassed for both you and Lucas. “Well, that kind of….I….ummmm…”

The loss of words remained with you as you walked back to the bridge, taking your time to try and digest what Piccolo had just told you. Lucas had dreamed about you? Was it even a dream that reflected his feelings? One thing you knew, and that was that you needed to speak with him and promptly. The embarrassment he was feeling was something that, under swapped circumstances, you knew you would also feel. Back in high school, you remembered dreaming of your history teacher and then tried so hard to avoid him the next day in class.

Back on the bridge, you sat beside Lucas and turned in your seat towards him as he sat to the left of you. “Lucas? Can we talk over lunch?” you asked. “There’s no need to be embarrassed around me.”

“Tony told you, didn’t he?” Lucas whispered, feeling his cheeks ignite with a hot blush. “I swear…”

“Don’t blame Tony,” you instructed. “He was helping because he can see what’s happening. We’ll have lunch in my quarters and talk in private.”

A couple of hours later, and you met Lucas in your quarters. You were sat on your bed, a mug of hot coffee between your hands. “Come and sit yourself down,” you told him, smiling, as he entered. “Aren’t you having anything to eat?” you asked, noticing that he had nothing with him.

“No, I’m not hungry,” he replied, sitting down on your chair which accompanied your writing desk.

You took a bite of your sandwich and then turned your full attention back to Lucas, whom you noticed was still having a hard time looking at you. “Lucas, you don’t need to be embarrassed about this at all. We’re together every day, and dreaming about sex is normal. It was just your mind’s way of acting out something you want…not that I’m saying you want it with me, but you get the idea.”

Lucas noticed your cheeks turn a little red as you spoke the last sentence. This tension was becoming so thick between you both now, and had the revelation of the dream somehow sparked a little passion inside you, too? “I’m really sorry for upsetting you and being a dick this morning,” Lucas said softly. “Can you forgive me?” As he looked at you, he could still feel your hands on him in the dream, and hear your voice at his ear. He wanted it. He wanted it all to be real.

“Of course I forgive you,” you replied, edging up the bed a little towards him. You took his hand and squeezed it tight. “I’d never hold anything against you. We all make mistakes and get our wires crossed at times, so don’t worry about it.”

For the first time that morning, Lucas looked you in the eyes for more than two seconds. You had seen that look many times between lovers, when tension was growing between them, spurring them on to make a move. It was in that moment that you knew Lucas wanted the dream to be real; whether he’d felt something for you before the dream, or it had ignited feelings, you didn’t know. One thing was for certain: he may have been younger than you, but you wanted him, too.

**(To be continued? Up to you!)**


End file.
